That One Beautiful Tango
by PassionateDolls
Summary: "I just want a simple dinner, Sakura. If we by any chance end up having sex then.. so be it. I'm not complaining." he smirked at the blushing Haruno in front of him. LEMON. ONE-SHOT


**A Note:** tehe. I'm getting a thing for ones shots. I just love writing them! It's so addicting when you don't want to stick to one plot line for a whole story. Oh, btw. This is Aly! Maybe this was meant to be me writing one shots with my best friend. We have our fights, but we sooner or later realize we need each other to cry on the other's shoulder. Have you guys heard of Kevin Hart? He is a hella funny ass comedian! I love him. I laugh every time I watch him. Watch him sometime. I'm laughing right now cause I'm thinking of it.. Hehe! Another comedian is Gabriel Iglesias! Also known as 'Fluffy.' Oh damn, he is so good in making those voices and sounds like a cop car. HA! I love his six stages of fat.

1. big

2. healthy

3. husky

4. fluffy

5. DA-YUM!

6. OH HELL NA!

Watch him. It makes me wanna die with laughter. Okay, enough, enough. Let's get serious!

**Summary: **"I just want a simple dinner, Sakura. If we by any chance end up having sex then.. so be it. I'm not complaining." he smirked at the blushing Haruno in front of him.

* * *

Sakura walked down the busy streets of Konohagakure in the afternoon making her way toward the training grounds where her former team mates were waiting. Former. They went their own ways a few months back, Sasuke was now a jounin that was sent out on dangerous missions every few weeks. When Tsunade tried to get him to train a team he refused continuously saying that teaching kids that weren't his own was something he didn't want.

Naruto on the other hand was still trying to achieve being the next Hokage. He is also a jounin and they both are occasionally still placed on a team together. Seriously, they were invincible! The blond learned more about battle techniques and - with the help of Shikamaru - he learned what to do in a tough situation. Sakura was so proud of him. Both of them. They've come a long way.

For herself, she came a long way also. At the age of 25 and the youngest of the legendary team 7 she accomplished a lot. Tsunade was her teacher along with Kakashi. Unfortunately, she was merely a chunin but she had a lot of responsibility. Head of the hospital wasn't really a stress-free job.

Finally reaching her destination, she frowned when she realized she was the only one who arrived. Shrugging it off she leaned against the bridge railings that were painted blood red. Sakura enjoyed helping people, that was why she became a doctor instead of taking the jounin exams with Sasuke and Naruto. Even though she was experienced has the potential and the overall strength to become one she just chose not to. Tsunade still sent her out on missions with Sasuke and Naruto though, which she was forever grateful.

"Hn." a deep grunt came from her left. Sakura turned her head to Sasuke and smiled beautifully at him. After about two years when Sasuke defeated his brother he came back. And three months later he treated her kind of differently, she realized two days later that she was his only best female friend.

And she respected that. Sasuke made his way next to her as he leaned onto it as well, "How was the mission to Sand?" she asked begging to make a conversation.

Sasuke shrugged, "Nothing different."

"I see. Where's Naruto?" she sighed out annoyed.

"Hn." he grunted indicating that Sasuke himself didn't know, "Kakashi should be here in a hour or so." Sakura smiled, even if she only asked about Naruto he made the effort to make a contribute to the conversation. She was glad for that simple action.

"You want to start training early? I have a shift at the hospital in a few hours and I was planning to get at least an hour of training in. I'm starting to loose my touch." she smirked and looked at him questionably.

"I don't see why not." he said as Sasuke started to walking into the forest into the clearing. Once they arrived Sasuke walked a bit further putting some distance between them. Sasuke smirked at the woman who flexed her fingers which were wrapped in her leather black gloves, "Ready?" Sasuke asked activating his Sharingan.

The pink haired woman simply smirked pulling out a kunai and firmly holding it with a nod Sasuke came charging toward her full speed. Sakura had no time to think so she trusted her instincts and slid to the right. Sasuke ran passed her but stopped short, wasting no time at all Sakura appeared behind him and threw a roundhouse kick.

When she heard a loud poof and a puff of white smoke Sakura looked around for any signs of life. Unluckily, Sakura was tackled down from her left side. Her head flew to the left as she felt her back made impact with the ground. She groaned in pain the realized she was pinned down - her wrists held above her head, "You lose." whispered Sasuke.

It took a minute for Sakura to come up with a plan, "You sure about that?" she whispered and she wrapped her ankles around his neck and pulled him down. The emerald eyed woman gleamed at the thought of defeating a jounin. Sakura aimed a punch at his head but he narrowly avoided it by moving his head to the right. They wrestled for a while now. Once one overtook the other, the losing one would somehow reverse it. Sasuke carried her by her buttocks and slammed her back down.

His sweat dripped from his body to hers. Sakura panted as she took the palm of her hand and thrust it toward his nose, successfully breaking it in the process. Sakura flipped him over and tiredly crawled on top of him making sure he was immobilized. Sakura pressed her body hard on his but after a few minutes she loosened up, just because she didn't want his ego to go down.

Immediately, she was pressed onto a tree. Sasuke's face pressed against her shoulders as he pressed his body tighter against his, "I give." tiredly said Sakura who was aching. During the whole process, Sasuke managed to break two of her ribs, fracture her ankle which she fixed, twisted her wrist and left plenty of bruises.

She on the other hand only accomplished to break his nose and dislocate his shoulder. That wasn't including the several scratches she placed on his chest. It wasn't much but she was lucky enough to even tire him out! When Sasuke backed up she slid onto the grass and laid on her back, still panting. Emerald eyes glanced at Sasuke from the corner of her eyes. He was sitting down a few trees away from her his knee brought up while he slung his elbow on it. His eyebrows were furrowed and his fist was clenched, "You okay over there?" she called.

"Hn." Sakura rolled her eyes and made an attempt to get up. She groaned when she felt pain on her ribs. Quickly, she did a couple hand signs and placed the palm of her hand on the aching area. In about a minute or two the pain was gone and she gave her attention to her wrist. When that too was healed she limped over to Sasuke.

Dropping down to her knees, "Put your leg down." she ordered as he complied staring at her carefully. Sakura placed her hand on his shoulder and he winced painfully. A small giggle escaped her lips as she popped it back in quickly. Once again, he groaned and then Sakura did a couple of seals and then placed her right hand on the bridge of his nose. Sasuke relaxed under her touch, it was warm and comforting. Unlike Tsunade's and the other healers in the hospital. Realizing that Sakura finished healing him - onyx clashed with emerald. Her hands never left his face, they were resting on his cheeks.

It felt nice. For a full three minutes they only stared at each other - immobilized.

"Sakura-chan! Sasuke-teme! Sorry I'm late, I was at Ichiraku's and I lost track of the time because Hinata-chan was there with me for a few minutes." When Sakura heard her name being called, she broke the gaze and backed up a few feet away. Onyx eyes never left her figure, "You guys look worn out. What happened? Where's Kakashi?"

"Training you and Kakashi took so long that we decided to spar without you! Hm. It seems like I have to go now, you know. Another shift at the hospital a day's work is never done!" Sakura smiled.

Naruto frowned. Clearly displeased, "Aw! Really? Do you have to? I was wanting to spar with you today! Sasuke-teme seems to be way to tired anyway!" The loud-mouth took a moment to laugh loudly at Sasuke who was still staring intensely at Sakura. When he heard Naruto mock him he got irritated and stood up hastily.

Sasuke glared at him and then stalked off. Emerald eyes followed his figure until it disappeared into the horizon she then frowned and shook her head, "Look what you've done Naruto."

He held his hands up in a surrendering matter, "Whoa! I was just messing with him. Don't you have to go to the hospital?" Biting her lip she sighed and then nodded. After bidding him a goodbye, she quickly ran the way Sasuke left. Hoping to catch him before heading to the hospital.

-xxx-

Looking to her left then glancing at her right, Sakura couldn't spot the Uchiha anywhere. Sakura ran her hand through her hair and looked at her reflection of the famous Yamanaka flower shop. Her clothes were stained with dirt and there were pieces ripped off here and there. Sakura sighed in frustration. Who knew finding an Uchiha would be so difficult.

Realizing that she was thirsty and needed a cup of water and a fair change of clothes Sakura entered Ino's store. The little jiggle that singled that someone entered filled her ears. Ino emerged from the back door while screaming behind her, "I know mom! My shift is over in a few hours so I'll be going out with Shikamaru and Chouji." Ino then faced me and then gasped, "Billboard Brow! What happened to you?"

"Training." she stated simply, "Uh. Could I get a glass of water? I'm dying here!" Sakura took both her hands and pretended to choke herself and gasped for air.

Ino laughed at waved her hand in front of her face, "Go ahead and die for all I care. At least I won't get to see your annoying forehead anymore!" Sakura frowned and huffed and her best friend disappeared to go retrieve the glass of water that she wanted. Suddenly the jiggle once again filled her ears and Sakura felt a familiar chakra. Making sure what she thought was correct, she turned her head, "Sasuke-kun? What are you doing here?"

"What are _you _doing here? Aren't you supposed to be at the hospital?"

"Well you see.. I was going to find - " Ino once again came from the back and then a surprised look overtook her face as she said Sasuke's name in surprise. She then asked what he was doing at the flower shop, "That's what I wanted to know." said Sakura. Both women stared at each other then back at him. The blond never took her eyes off of Sasuke as she handed the glass of water to Sakura who took it down in one big gulp.

He then shrugged, "I needed flowers." Sakura and Ino glanced at each other briefly and then the latter came out from behind the counter to face Sasuke. Her face showed nothing but business.

"Okay. You've came to the right place. We've got it all." she introduced boredly. Waving her hand 'enthusiastically', "Billboard brow. You've got your water. Now, do you mind if you leave me and Sasuke here a little privacy? I believe I know what kind of flowers he's looking for." Emerald eyes looked confused and a little hurt when she thought of them hooking up. Instead, she nodded and got out of that place.

Sakura finally arrived at the hospital still in her tattered clothes. She grabbed her coat and ID and placed it on and then buttoned it up so no one could see her clothes under. Grabbing a clip board she walked to the staff lounge to grab a cup of coffee before starting her job. Ino wouldn't do that to Shikamaru. She knew Ino, she loved him way to much. It was just impossible. She shook her head and then tied her hair up into a loose messy bun. Her dull emerald eyes stared at the steaming brown liquid in the plastic cup which warmed her hands.

Her jade eyes looked down at the liquid and took a small sip, while letting out a aggravated sigh.

"Sakura-san, are you all right?" asked a small soft voice from behind Sakura. She answered that Sakura was just fine and what made Hinata think that she was any different from any other day, "It's just that you seem so down."

Sakura smiled kindly at the innocent women as she replied, "It's nothing. Surprised that today is a calm day right now. I heard that you hung out with Naruto this morning!" she winked at the now blushing woman.

Just then, Shizune came running in with a panicked face. She looked around frantically and then a bit of relief swept through her as she spotted a blotch of pink sitting with another blotch of blue, "Sakura-chan! Hinata-chan! You both are needed in the ER room!" Without waiting for another second Hinata and Sakura both stood up and ran their way to the ER. Shizune on the way was explaining the situation, "A genin came back from an escort mission. On the way back he slipped from a tree and handed on a bunch of bamboo sticks. Three are embedded within him. On on his right arm, another on his chest and the last on his thigh."

When they reached the room everyone was stressed and didn't know what to do. Hinata and Sakura stared at the fallen boy's figure and felt pain and sympathy, "You!" pointed to Sakura who looked scared, "Grab a bamboo cutter and cut the excess bamboo." When the man did as he was told Sakura then went into action, "Hinata-chan. When I pull out this stick, I need you and Shizune to heal the wound before he looses to much blood. Don't waste too much chakra." Beads of sweat rolled off her forehead as she slowly pulled the bamboo out. The little boy struggled against the pain, "Hold him down!" she ordered.

As she pulled it out all the way Hinata and Shizune did their thing, "The most difficult would be the chest. So we'll work on the thigh next, inject some drugs in him so he won't feel the pain. We better get this over and done with soon. I won't stand to loose a genin! Does everyone get that?" Everyone hustled as the worked on the second stick.

"Sakura-san! The heart rate is lowering!"

-xxx-

She failed. Failed to save a life of a genin. The hardest part was to bring the news to the parents who were waiting outside probably restless. Sakura and Hinata clenched their fists and took a look at the lifeless body. Hinata offered to accompany him and she gladly took the offer. Both of them walked out of the emergency room. It took no time to spot the parents because the father was pacing back and forth while the mother was crying her heart out, "Mr. and Mrs. Tyuka?"

They both looked up and the mother stood up, "Where is my little Irashi? Is he going to be okay?" Both of them asked Sakura and Hinata questions but none of them were answered quickly. Their faces showed so much pain of the thought of their son hurt. They looked like great parents.

Hinata squeezed Sakura's shoulder in comfort, "It pains us to say this.." they both froze and already started crying. Sakura let a few tears out while she spoke the last few words, "Irashi Tyuka passed away."

The father bent down and hugged his wife as she slid on the floor, her face buried within her hands. She was sobbing uncontrollably as she looked up with tear streaked cheeks, "How could you guys do this? You were supposed to save lives! You ruined everything! How could you let this happen! Ninja's don't deserve to live in this world! We should live in peace and harmony!" she wailed.

"Excuse me. But that is no way to talk to us like that. We tried to save his life. The wounds were just way to deep and it was simply to late when he died. We're sorry for your lost." said Hinata on the verge of tears.

-xxx-

Sakura walked the streets of Konoha to her house. Today just wasn't her day. Sasuke and Ino were in a possible relationship while she lost a genin. She sighed and took a detour - she headed for the mountain that had the faces of the past Hokage's carved in them. It was her place to relax and think about the day's events. Sakura passed the lonely swing at the academy staring at it briefly before continuing on.

Once she made it to the mountain top, her emerald eyes were a bit dull and guilt filled her when she thought of Irashi and his parents. They must be so devastated that they wouldn't even be able to sleep. The sun would soon fade into the horizon as she stared at the scene below her, store owners began closing their stores while parents began ushering their children inside their house. A soft wind blew and caressed her face gently then out of no where, she smirked, "Are you going to stand there all night or are you gonna come out?" she whispered without turning.

Sasuke then emerged, "What're you doing up here?"

"Thinking."

He rose an eyebrow, "I heard you lost a genin today."

She nodded stiffly and turned to him. Sakura was about to walk away because she wasn't really in the mood for his mind games. Yet, some part of her stopped her from doing so because instead of walking away she stood in front of Sasuke her arms hugging herself, "Yeah. I did. I was so stupid, only if I've been there sooner. If I haven't pulled it out of his arm! His parents were so sad so **so **_sad _and it hurt to know that I couldn't do anything! I let him die in front of me." Finally, the tears that she held back came leaking down.

Some part of her was glad that she broke down in front of Sasuke, because he was there to hold her tight.

-xxx-

After another set of tears and a little more comforting Sasuke walked Sakura to her house. They both took their time because they both couldn't deny the chemistry they shared with one another. Sakura seemed to be back to her regular self because she smiled at him now and then. Sakura even joked at him after a while. When they reached her doorstep she turned to face him, "Thank you. For everything."

"You sure you're okay?"

"I've been better but I think I'll live. So I'll see you around, right?"

He nodded but when she was about to enter her house Sasuke grabbed her wrist, "Let's go out for dinner. You and me."

"W-what?" she was confused trying to comprehend what he said, "I'm sorry. Can you repeat that?"

"I just want a simple dinner, Sakura. If we by any chance end up having sex then.. so be it. I'm not complaining." he smirked at the blushing Haruno in front of him. It was silent for a moment before Sasuke rose an eyebrow, "Well?"

Sakura smiled at him and then looked into his eyes, "I'd love to. Yes to the dinner but I don't know about the sex part." she winked and shuffled inside.

There was a knock on her door and she opened it not surprised to see Sasuke standing there clearly pleased but he wanted to get something straight, "So tomorrow? Seven?" Sakura nodded and was surprised when Sasuke leaned forward to peck her on the cheek, "There will be a lot more of that tomorrow but my lips will be against yours. I'll make sure of it." he whispered sexily.

-xxx-

Sakura called Ino at around three after her shift at the flower shop saying that it was a fashion emergency. In no less then three minutes the loud blond was at her friends house setting everything up into sections. Her bed laid out several different dresses and other outfits that included leggings and pants and anything a girly girl would want.

Her vanity table to the left corner was piled with different kinds of makeup. The right empty corner was filled with different kinds of shoes - boots, stiletto heels, and regular pumps. The bathroom had been transformed to a salon, straightening irons and hair curlers were plugged in with many bobby pins and various hair accessories surrounding it.

Sakura dreaded this day but knew it would be worth it because she might be having a little fun with Sasuke by the end of the night, "Okay! My dear, first things first. I see you've already took a shower. That's good. Now darling, take off that robe and but that bra and panty I gave to you on your birthday on."

Following orders she changed in front of Ino since she was her best friend and all, "Do you think this fits my body?" asked Sakura staring down at herself. Her hand trailed down from the valley of her breasts to the scar she received from defeating Sasori.

"You look hot! Now try this on!" Ino said throwing the fabric to her. It was black and it reached her thighs. It hugged her curves and it hand a bow slapped in the middle, "Nah. Take that off. It doesn't look good, I mean. You're figure is rocking and all but you won't be able to bend down in that!"

The next dress Sakura tried on was a blue halter sequenced dress that reached her knees. Black leggings hugged her legs. The V-neck allowed men to be teased at the sight of her cleavage. Ino shook her head and threw another dress at her. This one was a pearl trim military dress. It was cute but it wasn't appropriate for a dinner.

Ino sighed as she threw a pair of leggings and a black sequenced top that reached mid-thigh, "I'd love it if it wasn't a dinner occasion. That outfit screams, 'I'm going to go clubbing and get laid!' it's so inappropriate."

The last dress was in the color magenta and it was stunning. Ruffled tiers line the hem of this sleeveless woven dress with a subtle metallic sheen and lace trimmed zipper at the back. The floral pin was on the lower shoulder of the dress but it was possible to wear it on your hair. Matching self-tie sash. Lined. Grosgrain trim, "I love it! Time for your hair!" Ino decided to simply straighten her hair out but curl the ends in giving an innocent yet sexy look. That process took more then thirty minutes.

When it was shoe time Ino knew exactly which one to choose. It was a stylish rounded toe velvet pump embellished all over with tiny metal studding that delivers edgy texture, "And as your purse you will be using this lovey black rhinestone clutch." The next station was make-up. Ino applied little makeup only placing on some black eyeliner and a tad of a champagne colored eye shadow. Along with that she placed a nude pink colored lipstick. "You look fine! My work here is no longer needed. Whoa! Look at the time it's five minutes to seven!" Just then the doorbell rang and Ino winked her baby blue eyes at her friend, "Go get 'em tiger! I'll stay here and clean this mess up."

"Okay. Thank you, Ino. I look stunning!" exclaimed Sakura happily to walked toward the door.

-xxx-

They decided to eat at a traditional Japanese fancy restaurant on the outskirts of town. The walk there was pleasant. Sasuke and Sakura messed around a lot, talking, cracking jokes, and Sasuke time to time was complimenting on how beautiful she looked. And every single time he said that, she blushed greatly.

The couple was seated at a romantic booth with not much people surrounding them so they had privacy. Enough privacy so that no one would bother to eavesdrop on their conversation but not enough to round a home run. Sakura glanced around and took in the surroundings. It was a really romantic environment. Other couples were spread out throughout the room but there were also groups of four. Probably a group a date or something.

Sakura looked around and smiled thoughtfully, the atmosphere screamed romance. There were a few lights and a small wall fountain at the back wall. The lights were dim and at every table was a small bouquet of flowers and a candle or two on the white tablecloth. Plates were already set up along with glasses and forks and spoons it was simply just, "Breathtaking..." she whispered.

The man next to her smirked at her approval. He held out his hand and Sakura took it gladly, Sasuke then led her to their table which was in the middle of the room. As they were seated they both scanned the menu. The first one to set it down was Sasuke who looked intently at her studying at it, "Did I ever mention that you look absolutely gorgeous?"

Giggling, she twirled a strand of her hair as Sasuke stared in amusement, "Only a million times. Don't feel the need to stop, though. It makes me feel good." she winked.

"If we were alone at this moment, I'd make sure you feel good." his voice a tad bit deeper and huskier. It was seductive... and Sakura liked it. For her reaction, she just blushed. When they ordered they wasted no time - they dug into their food. And after three minutes Sasuke had his hand over Sakura's squeezing it every so often.

-xxx-

He walked her to her door. Sasuke stared at her with passion and a need buried within his eyes - Sakura knew exactly what he wanted and she wasn't ashamed to admit the fact that she wanted him too. So she did what anyone else would do, she tried to seduce him and it'll probably be effortless. She smirked sweetly at him, "Would you like to come inside and have a drink with me..?" she made sure that her voice a bit lower then usual.

Sasuke nodded and followed her as she led the way to the kitchen. The rosette turned to him and smiled brightly, "I'll get us a glass of wine. You could make yourself at home."

Ebony eyes scanned the living room and scanned it. It wasn't as if he never entered Sakura's residence before, it's just that when he had to come by it would only take a few minutes which was barely enough time to actually take in her house. It was neat and clean. There was a small fireplace that was barely used. Above it was pictures, of the old team 7, family and some friends. When the team 7 frame caught his eye he moved closer to it.

The frame was a light blue. Above the picture in large stickers were the word 'Team 7', below that was a small note, 'My friends.'

He didn't know exactly what he was feeling but as he stared at his younger self, looking annoyed... and compared himself to the younger looking Sakura who was smiled widely. She was always the cheerful one on the team. Sakura always made that peaceful atmosphere and settled things like when himself and Naruto used to bicker - they still do but not entirely like they did before.

A few years ago, the team decided to take another one, and throw the old one out because it held to much bad memories. The recent one was right beside the old one. They were at the exact same places and at the exact same place. The pink haired woman held up the peace sign, Naruto was grinning like a fool. Kakashi was in the back his eyes seemed squinted but it was because he was smiling widely, glad to be with his team. Himself was a totally different story and he remembered why he ever smirked..

_The four of them were standing at the field, the trees behind them served as a background. Sakura was there, pink haired and all while she was chatting with the photographer, it was the same one from all those years ago. _

_"Kakashi-sensei, we have to take the picture now...!" called Sakura, "Naruto! Sasuke-kun! Come here for a second." There was no reply and she knew that they were training again. She sighed and the photographer looked at her questionably and she smiled, "Please forget what I'm about to do."_

_"Nani, Sakura-san?"_

_Sakura smirked and hoped that he wouldn't get hurt. She cleared her throat and laid down on the floor making it seem that she twisted her ankle, "Sasuke-kun! Naruto! Help me! It hurts!" in nearly two seconds flat the two men stood before her. Sasuke was trying to lift her up and Naruto was accusing the photographer who sweat-dropped._

_Naruto held the old man from around his neck lifting him from the ground, "What did you do to Sakura-chan?" As Sakura shook of Sasuke's help, Sakura punched the loud blond on the head, making him drop the old man, "Sakura-chan!"_

_"I'm terribly sorry, Takashia-san. I wouldn't think they would have reacted so violently."_

_"No worries, Sakura-san. You're the only female on the team. It seems to be understandable. Next time just make sure I'm not the victim." They shared a laugh and then Naruto whispered to Sasuke, "Sasuke-teme. What the hell just happened."_

_"We got played, dobe." _

_Sakura turned to them, a hand on her hip, "You got that right. It's your fault that you guys wouldn't come in the first place. I mean, seriously! We're taking a picture here and I'm the only one who wants to take it! Can't you both at least act like you want to waste about five minutes with me for once? I do everything here! Can a girl get a little bit of respect?"_

_"Hn."_

_"Sorry Sakura-chan!"_

_She huffed and looked over her shoulder, "Now, where's that old man? I'm the one who is paying for this!"_

_Suddenly, there was a poof from behind her and then there was her old sensei, carrying an orange book was right behind her acting as if nothing in the world was wrong, "Sorry you guys. There was a few things I had to discuss with Tsunade-sama. Now! Let's not waste anymore time..!" Kakashi smiled under his mask and Sakura laughed and nodded as the photographer told them to get into their positions. _

_"Sasuke-kun. Smile!" whispered Sakura who managed to smile even by talking to him. He shook his head and stared at the camera boredly, "Do it or you'll die."_

_"Tch.. Like you have any power to do that."_

_"I swear to god that if you ruin this picture I will steal a shirt or two of yours and sell it to your fan girls." _

_"Weren't you one?" he smirked as she had a surprised there was a flash.._

Unknown to him that Sakura was right behind him - who concealed her chakra. She stared as his eyes got softer and his tense muscles relaxed, "I see you spotted that picture. I just couldn't let the old one go... it just held so much memories for me to simply forget."

"Understandable." said Sasuke who took a wine glass filled with the red liquid she held out, "Still can't believe that we've been through so much, though..."

"Same here. It feels like just yesterday we were placed on those teams and sent out onto missions..." A small smile came across her face as she remembered the rough times they had. Slowly she sat down onto her couch thankful that Ino did a bit of cleaning before she left, "I never used that fireplace. Never really was needed..." she thought aloud.

Sasuke shrugged and placed his cup down onto the coffee table to take a seat right next to her. She pulled her legs up and made herself comfortable. The man next to her unbuttoned a few buttons of his black shirt and rand a relaxed hand across his hair as he threw his head back and Sakura watched from the corner of her eye.

His figure was slumped back comfortably as a peaceful look appeared on his face. Sakura stared at it intently - trying to draw it within her mind. To savor it forever. She wanted to reach out and touch it better yet... kiss it. Sasuke was right there in front of her and she tried to refrain herself, "I feel you staring, Sakura.." he whispered gently.

"You seem so calm... it's a rare sight.. you can't blame me."

Onyx eyes appeared behind his once closed lids as Sakura smiled at him looking unbearably innocent, "..Hn.."

Silence embraced them but neither one looked away from the other. It was as if they were in a love trance. Something like gravity pulling to one another. Because suddenly - unexpectedly - they were only centimeters away. Their breath mingled together as Sakura shut her eyes. Sasuke had his hands just above her waist.

They knew what they both wanted. It was clear.

Sakura never knew who initiated the first kiss.

-xxx-

His skillful hands unzipped the magenta dress and slipped it off which earned her a delightful giggle. They weren't on the couch anymore because he wanted their first time to be on a bed somewhere far more romantic then a lumpy couch. Sasuke held her against a wall in the hallway as he attacked her lips.

Sasuke pulled back for a second and took in her bruised lips. Her head was thrown back in pleasure as he started nipping at her neck. She enjoyed every second of it. The feeling of her legs wrapped around his bare waist felt absolutely amazing that she wanted to treasure it forever. When he placed her down for a second, she slid down slowly leaving trails of wet kisses along his chest and stomach as she went.

Looking up sexily, she traced the 'V' on his body before slowly undoing his pants. Never during the process has Sasuke smirked so widely it was considered a smile. He wanted her now - his shaft was so hard that it hurt badly. So he lifted her again and kissed her passionately while gently laying her on the black and white covers.

He positioned himself on top of her and for a minute or two they both wrestled playfully. Once she was on top they shared a few kisses before he overtook her once again. When Sakura was on top once again, she was on her knees - only in her bra and panties - while his hands caressed her thighs lovingly. His head was tilted up obviously wanting more. As Sasuke did so, Sakura leaned back but held a firm yet gently grip on the back of his neck - bringing him closer to her. Soon, she was sitting on his lap as they made out like teenagers.

Finally, he wanted to take charge. Sasuke kissed her lips, to her neck, on her shoulder then going lower to her breasts. Ebony eyes looked up for approval of the jade eyed woman who nodded happily and surely, "Take it off Sasuke-kun.." she asked breathlessly. Sasuke never acted so quickly in his life. Sasuke took a minute or two just to suck on them. He leaned forward and laid her onto her back once again.

She felt his hard shaft against her body. Sakura shivered at the though of it entering her. Be careful what you wish for. Within the next minute Sakura was naked in front of her Sasuke-kun. The next two minutes he was naked at ready to enter her. She wasn't a virgin anymore so she already experienced the first timer's pain. If you know what I mean.

And within two seconds later he was thrusting into her while she was moaning in pure bliss.

-xxx-

Emerald eyes stared at his sleeping form. His face was so calm and so peaceful. Much more calm then he was on the couch of hers. With guilty pleasure she closed her eyes and the scene of their bodies intertwined in pure passion entered her mind. For a few hours after they had sex, they simply stared at each other. Gazing into each other's eyes. Time to time he would kiss her on her forehead or play with her locks.

After a minute he ordered her to sleep. So she did, and after another hour or two she woke up to see the peaceful state of Sasuke. She tried to tame her disheveled hair with her hands but gave up afterwards and decided just to doze off.

The next morning she woke up alone. She frowned, "Sasuke-kun...?..." Concentrating, she focused the area of her house searching for his chakra. Smiling softly, she found him in her living room. Wasting no time at all she stood up, ignoring the cold breeze she got and pulled on her silk blue robe Hinata had given her a while back.

When she walked in she found him watching television, "Morning, Sasuke-kun.."

"Hn." Sakura continued to look at him with depressed eyes. Did last night mean nothing to him? It probably wouldn't anyway. I mean he was after all an Uchiha. She bit the inside of her cheek but to her surprise he turned his head toward her with a smirk on his face, "Sakura....do you have anything under that robe?"

A wicked smile came on her face as she folded her arms across her chest, "What's it to ya?"

Sasuke and his super speed was in front of her in a flash, he took her into his arms. Sasuke's hands were at her waist but it was inching lower. Her face turned beet red as she looked into his eyes, "I think I just found out.." he whispered huskily obvious desire in his tone. Sakura smiled and pecked him on the cheek.

After she cooked him some bacon, eggs, and some pancakes with kissing in between. Sasuke was about to leave saying that he needed to get ready for training and how it would be embarrassing if he stayed all night. Sakura noticed that in his tone he wanted to stay but he knew what he needed to do. So she walked him out her door - he holding her hand, "So.. I'll see you later..?"

He nodded then smirked, "Tomorrow night. Dinner?"

Sakura smiled at Sasuke then winked, "Only if you promise the sex part."

"That could be arranged." Sasuke kissed her then. Long, hard and full of passion. Her life couldn't be anymore complete.

* * *

**Author's note: **Another chapter then another delay. I have testing this week and I figured might as well make a one shot before all that crazy drama happens. This has got to be the longest one shot I had EVER written. I mean... damn.. It's nearing 7,000 words right here and I feel that the ending was rushed but I just wanted it to end! Sorry that the lemon isn't the best I wrote but I figured that you and your dirty minds could fill in the blank...! Haha! Anyway, hope to hear from you soon!


End file.
